This invention relates generally to a method of and device for supporting a heavy industrial machine or the like on a foundation, particularly on a foundation comprising a series of rigid structural members such as steel I-beams or flat metal bars commonly referred to in the trade as "rails".
Various techniques have been used for initially installing and aligning large industrial machines (e.g., compressors) on foundations and for remounting and realigning such machines on their foundations. My U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,978,574, 4,046,354, 4,100,714 and 4,173,329 describe several such improved techniques. However, while these patented techniques have proven highly successful, their use has been limited to applications involving concrete foundations.
In applications where a machine is to be "skid-mounted" on a series of spaced-apart parallel I-beams, or "rail mounted" on a series of spaced-apart parallel flat metal rails, it has heretofore been common practice to install precision-machined shims or chocks between the beams or rails and the mounting flanges of the machine to support the machine in proper position. However, these precision-machined shims are costly and time-consuming to make and install. More importantly, the top bearing surfaces of the beams or rails are often warped and thus out of parallel with the opposing bearing surfaces on the machine. As a result the shims or chocks are often not in full face-to-face contact with the foundation and machine surfaces, with the consequent effect that the shims tend gradually to creep from their proper positions while the machine is operating. This of course throws the machine out of alignment and necessitates shut-down and remounting of the machine.